Simon
by Lastarr
Summary: Simon is in New York because he needs to get away is set after A long Bad Summer


Simon  
  
After finding out that Matt and Sarah are taking a short vacation Simon walks to a bench at a near by buss stop. He sits down thinking of what to do, he cant go home he just wants to get away from all of it he cant stand it thoughts of what people are saying about him flash through his head and he pounds his fist in to the seat of the bench. While he sits there clearly frustrated he doesn't realize a young woman standing next to him, that is until she speaks.  
  
"This seat taken."  
  
He looks up at her she is pretty with long dark brown hair and brown eyes that match its color and she is dressed in slightly form fitting jeans and a t-shirts that reads "Brunettes Have More Fun" and also wears a black pea coat and a scarf. Before he can say anything she moves around him and sits beside him on the bench.  
  
"You look like your lost."  
  
With out even thinking he replies angrily.  
  
"I'm not looking for charity ok!"  
  
" I didn't say that, its you just look sad."  
  
"Yeah well maybe I am, Maybe I'm not."  
  
He says more quietly this time.  
  
"Look I aint tryin to give you a hard time."  
  
He sits there trying to ignore her.  
  
" I'm Alisha, you?"  
  
She says changing the conversation.  
  
"Simon"  
  
He says glancing at her quickly.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
She says pointing at his bag.  
  
" I was going to se my brother but he and his wife are on vacation and right now I have nowhere to go, why do you care."  
  
" No reason. Hey if you need some place to stay I have an apartment its nothing much but you can crash there if you want."  
  
" You offer strangers places to stay often?"  
  
" Not normally but you look like you could use a place to stay and get away from what ever your running from."  
  
She says standing.  
  
" Who says I'm running away."  
  
She just shrugs and begins to walk away but he stops her.  
  
" Hey, you sure you want me to stay with you." (He says knowing right now there is no other option.)  
  
She turns around and smiles at him her smile is perfect he notes like Beyonce's (Destiny's Child) smile. And he stands up and runs to her side and they walk away.  
  
A short while later they arrive at a small building and clime the stares until they reach her apartment door. Alisha puts her key in the lock and opens the door to reveal a small apartment but it is beautifully decorated obviously though with what ever she could find.  
  
" Its nothing much but its mine and if you like you can sleep on the couch it folds out into a bed."  
  
"Yeah thanks."  
  
" The kitchen, if you can call it that is right over there (she says pointing to her right) and the bathroom is right beside it. Help yourself to what ever. I gotta go but I will be back in like 3 hours."  
  
" Where are you going?"  
  
"Work, I clean a dance studio every night."  
  
" Oh."  
  
"Well make your self at home I will see you later."  
  
Over the next week Simon and Alisha grow close and become like best friends. Everything has been going so well he had totally forgotten about everything back at his home even Cecilia. Yeah when he first got there that was all he thought about he even told Alisha everything that was going on but as the week went on all of that just became unimportant.  
  
On Saturday however things changed Simon and Alisha were hanging out and she was doing her best to put together a meal in the kitchen and he decided to help her. They were in the small kitchen cooking and Alisha turned and looked and Simon trying not to laugh at herself for dropping some soda on the floor when they kissed. At first it was just a short kiss and they stopped surprised for a moment but they started kissing again each time longer than the first. While kissing they made their way to her bedroom and fell back on her bed. That's when Simon stopped realizing what he was doing he just looked at her.  
  
" It's ok I want you to."  
  
She said pulling him into a kiss and he began to pull her shirt off. The next morning he woke up and Alisha was in his arms at first he was happy but than thoughts of home and the accident that started everything come rushing into his mind. He stands up and hurriedly gets dressed this causes Alisha to wake up.  
  
" What are you doing?"  
  
She says questioning him.  
  
" I-I - I got to go, I have to go home this should have never happened."  
  
"What?"  
  
She says confused.  
  
He walks out of the room and grabs his bag while heading for the door. She gets up and follows him out of the room wrapping a robe around herself. She then stops him at the door.  
  
" So this is good bye."  
  
He says nothing but they both lean in and kiss each other and he goes out the door leaving her. 


End file.
